


Free Day

by moonflowerwrites



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Leedo is sad and Dongju distracts him, M/M, They are just adorable babies, just pure fluff, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowerwrites/pseuds/moonflowerwrites
Summary: Geonhak tries to write some lyrics on a day off but things don't go as he would like them to go
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Free Day

With the heat of summer getting almost unbearable, going outside wasn’t the best of choices for Geonhak. Even though he loved being outside, today it was much better to stay inside the studio, aircon on and working on music, even if it was the first free day he had had in a while.

He had been going over the melody for a long time now, looking for the perfect lyrics to match it. Nothing seemed to be right for it and his brain was starting to not cooperate with him, frustration taking over. 

He ran a hand through his hair, a small frustrated grunt coming out for no one to hear. He took out his headphones and stretched a little, muscles already sore from sitting at the desk in the same position for so long. After a bit of relaxing, he felt ready to get back to work and finally get something done, that is, if his brain allowed him to.  
He sat back down and took a sip of his iced coffee, face scrunching up with the bitter taste he disliked so much. It was then that the door opened, Dongju’s head peeking out of it before he came into the room. 

Now he definitely wouldn’t get work done. Dongju was a familiar company when he was in the studio working on lyrics, either it being because he wanted a quiet place to nap where he wouldn’t be bothered by other members or because he wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend. The last one usually led to no work getting done until Geonhak gave him all the attention he wanted. 

The older couldn’t deny that his company was definitely needed right now. He was frustrated and clearly his inspiration was not going to make an appearance anytime soon, so might as well spend sometime with Dongju.

The maknae walked in like he owned the place (which was basically the truth), munching on a cookie he probably got from the convenience store next to the dorm or stole from one of the members. 

He went straight to the small couch, where most of the blankets and plushies he had left were. He was rummaging through the blankets and pillows, lifting them up with a pout on his face. He clearly didn’t find what he went there for.

“Have you seen Dongdoongie?” Dongju asked, looking all around the room to see where he might have left his favorite bear plushie.

The older chuckled softly, taking the teddy bear from the chair next to him and lifting it up so he could see. 

“He’s right here” Geonhak said, smiling as he saw the happy look on Dongju’s face. 

Dongju walked to him to retrieve his beloved teddy bear when his boyfriend’s arm held him in place by the waist, pulling him onto his lap and holding the plushie up for him to get it. The younger tried to wiggle his way out of Geonhak’s hold but because he was determined to keep him there, he simply reached up, managing to snatch the bear out of his hold after a clear threat to bite Geonhak’s forearm if he didn’t let him have it.

He held onto the plushie, as the other leaned his head on his shoulder, joining both of his hands at his waist to keep him there. Geonhak let out a small sigh, finally allowing himself to relax completely and slumping against Dongju.  
He could tell Geonhak was tired and he didn’t want to make it worse for him. He placed a little peck on his boyfriend’s cheek and simply cuddled closer, shifting a little so he could hug his side, Dongdoongie now squished between them. 

After just a bit of enjoying eachother’s company, Dongju started playing with his hair, placing butterfly kisses all over his face, giggling a little after some of his kisses made Geonhak’s nose scrunch. 

“What is all that kissing for?” Geonhak chuckled, gently kissing his lips before looking at his lover for the answer.

“To stop you from wasting your free day away. No more working. You can do that tomorrow” He said and placed yet another kiss on the tip of Geonhak’s nose. “Now, I need someone to watch Toy Story with and you need to relax, so let’s go.”

“Toy Story? Again? We watched the last one at least ten times already, Ju. Don’t you get tired of it?”

“Tired of it? Excuse me?” he gasped, in shock. “That movie is a cinematic masterpiece and Forky is the best character to ever be created.” He confidently declared, but clearly holding in his laughter.

Geonhak definitely did not hold it in, however, laughing at how dramatic the maknae was being, even if jokingly. “Alright, alright. I understand that you have an obsession, but I get to choose another movie for us to watch after that.”

“Alright, deal.” Dongju agreed, happy to get what he wanted but also satisfied to see that his boyfriend’s mood had improved. “Keonhee-hyung bought a lot of popcorn yesterday so we could go get some and just cuddle on the couch.”

“Sounds like a plan to me” Geonhak smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Dongju’s lips. The younger pinched his cheeks lightly, pecking his lips multiple times after that. “You can go get the popcorn and I’ll set everything up for us.”

“Don’t need to say it twice” the maknae said as he got up from Geonhak’s lap, kissing his cheek before going out of the small studio, a spring in his step.  
Geonhak rearranged the pillows on the couch, putting aside the blankets and some of Dongju’s plushies so they could fit comfortably in the couch. He took his laptop and set up the movie, so they were ready to start as soon as Dongju came back.

It definitely was not the outcome he was expecting for his day, but it was infinite times better than keeping up with the frustration he was feeling before his boyfriend came in. He would try tackling the lyrics again the next day, but right now, he would enjoy his time off and not worry about a single thing, aside from if he would get to have some popcorn or not, given Dongju’s love for the snack.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece of only fluff.   
> I wasn't even going to post this one but my friend told me to, so here I am!
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
